A process for structuring at least one layer as well as an electrical component with structures from the layer are described.
In the production of semiconductor structures and electrical components, it is frequently necessary to structure at least two structures in one layer. Frequently, a separate photoresist is applied onto the layer for each structure being produced. It is exposed, developed and then the structure of the photoresist is transferred into the layer. Such procedures are time intensive and complicated, since they require the separate application of two photoresist layers as well as the separate structuring of the first and second structures out of at least one layer.